


Световое шоу

by Taracsacum



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Peter Parker's Birthday, Quentin Beck in Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Квентин, выманив Питера в город, решает, что со злодейством покончено, и Питер, наконец, даёт волю давним чувствам.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Световое шоу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightshow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822423) by [quietcarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcarnage/pseuds/quietcarnage). 



Он поймал Мистерио почти в полночь. Он следовал за злодеем по пятам по меньшей мере час, приближаясь к самому сердцу города от окраин Квинса и до Таймс-сквер. Это точно была ловушка, он знал это с той самой секунды, как Бек появился у его окна. Только вот куда его заманивают — главный вопрос.

У него была возможность не идти за ним, как и всегда. Летний семестр в университете подходил к концу, экзамены были не за горами, поэтому было особенно заманчиво просто проигнорировать аквариумоголового злодея. Но тогда какой из него герой?

Если бы что-то случилось, а он сознательно предоставил Мистерио возможность это что-то натворить, то он не знает, что сделал бы с собой. Поэтому он нехотя натянул костюм и открыл окно, натыкаясь взглядом на сидящего на крыше соседнего здания Мистерио, манящего его к себе пальцем. Так и началась погоня.

Это была игра в кошки-мышки: Бек то появлялся, то вновь исчезал в облаке густого зелёного тумана, перескакивая с крыши на крышу. Питер не идиот, он прекрасно понимал, что это не сам Бек, а его иллюзии, но он не мог узнать, куда тот направится в следующий миг, не подобравшись к ним ближе.

Когда он плюхнулся прямо на лицо, рванувшись за очередной иллюзией Мистерио, наверное, в сотый раз, он раздражённо простонал, ударив кулаком по крыше.

— Хватит! Просто скажи уже, куда мы идём!

— Будет уже не так весело, нет? — раздался у него над ухом тихий шёпот, Питер инстинктивно дёрнул локтем, но лишь разрезал тонкий воздух. Он фыркнул, надув губы и раскрасневшиеся щёки, как в то же мгновение в нескольких метрах от него появилась новая иллюзия, манящая его за собой. Он встал и направился к ней.

Его отношения с Беком были… сложными. Наверное, это максимально подходящее слово. Когда он впервые встретил его в Европе, ему было семнадцать, он по уши влюбился, стоило Мистерио снять шлем. Стоит признаться, что его детская влюблённость так никуда и не делась. Да, Бек — манипулирующий ублюдок, да, он был злодеем с абсолютно ужасными намерениями, но, чёрт возьми, он также был самым привлекательным, лёгким в общении и харизматичным ублюдком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Когда Бек ничего не замышлял и не делал того, что обычно делают злодеи, он не был таким уж плохим человеком. Несмотря на то, что он был одним из немногих, кто знал его тайну личности, он даже за огромную сумму денег, которую ему когда-то предлагали, не сдал его ни одному злодею. Он никогда не причинял ему серьёзной боли и даже пригласил его выпить один раз, но тогда Питер связал его паутиной и отправил в мусорный бак, так что, скорее всего, в тот раз им двигала лишь прилившая к голове кровь.

Он никогда не позволял себе заходить далеко. Хотя Бек ни разу не причинил ему вреда, о безопасности гражданских он совершенно не заботился.

Питер ускорился, боясь худшего, ведь Бек вёл его прямо в Нью-Йорк, перескакивая через крыши.

Когда он проносился прямо над Таймс-сквер, сердце в его груди оглушительно затарахтело. Близилась полночь, на площади собралось много людей. Если что-то случится, вряд ли он сумеет всех спасти.

И что ещё хуже: он до сих пор понятия не имел, что задумал Бек. Он мчался за ним, следуя за мелькающим то там, то тут костюмом, только на этот раз он наконец нагнал его, неожиданно врезавшись Беку в спину.

— Ауч!

— Господи, Питер!

Питер испуганно на него взглянул. Пока они жили жизнью своих альтер-эго, Бек никогда не называл его по имени.

— Прости. Кстати, можешь снять маску, я немного поколдовал. Никто тебя здесь не заметит. — Бек сел, сняв шлем, и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Они сидели на кромке рекламного щита «American Eagle Outfitters». Отсюда открывался хороший вид на улицы, но, похоже, как и сказал Бек, их никто не видел. Обычно туристы останавливались, чтобы сделать с ним пару снимков.

При виде расслабленного Бека, сидящего на самом краю, Питер тоже начал потихоньку расслабляться. Правда, его ещё терзали небольшие сомнения, поэтому маску он не снимал, не понимая, какой смысл был тащить его сюда столько времени, но он принял предложение сесть рядом.

На удивление, Бек расстелил плед. Он не заметил его, пока не подошёл ближе. Вдобавок он увидел плетёную корзинку, какие обычно берут на пикник.

— Что всё это значит? — спросил Питер, приподняв крышку корзины. Внутри лежали сладости: чуррос.

Бек взглянул на наручные часы, пробормотав «это тебе», и уставился на небо.

— Что это? — Питер достал чуррос, с удовольствием отметив, что оно ещё тёплое и хрустящее. Идеально для холодной ночи. Он стянул маску, чтобы поесть, понадеявшись на магию Бека. Его иллюзии ещё ни разу не выходили из-под контроля, так что он не особо беспокоился.

Кроме того, ему просто нравилось проводить с ним время. Бек всё ещё был одним из первых его супер-друзей. У них была общая история и постоянное взаимное доверие, в чём ни один из них ни за что бы не признался. Питер всё ещё был глупо влюблён в Бека, а тот всё ещё явно был к нему неравнодушен. Он хранил его секреты и прикрывал его спину.

Несмотря на его давнюю ложь, Питер правда бы доверил Беку свою жизнь.

Так что, что бы ни происходило на этом рекламном щите, Питер больше не волновался. Он знал, что, по крайней мере, его тайна личности в безопасности.

— Всё. Смотри внимательно. — Бек улыбнулся, опуская руку. Питер мельком взглянул на его часы — было ровно двенадцать.

Прежде чем он успел задать ещё хоть один вопрос, свет начал резко гаснуть, начиная с юга улицы и распространяясь, как рябь, по площади, погружая в темноту всю часть города. Люди начали кричать: одни судорожно заметались, другие просто включили фонарики на телефонах и продолжили идти.

— Квентин, что происходит?

Питер почувствовал, как всё внутри него сжалось, он не понимал, что происходит, но не видел ничего опасного в обычном отключении электричества. Паучье чутьё молчало, Квентин неотрывно наблюдал за происходящим на улицах, с лёгкой улыбкой прильнув к Питеру плечом.

— Ш-ш-ш… Смотри.

Раздалось несколько тихих _хлопков_ , за которыми последовал громкий свист, а затем…

_Бах!_

Небо озарилось светом фейерверков, взрывающихся один за другим в темноте самого сердца улицы. Без привычных городских огней салют выглядел ярче, более живым, чем Питер когда-либо видел раньше.

Он приоткрыл рот, в его глазах отражались ослепительные искры.

— Я… Ох, вау.

Оставшиеся после них крохотные угольки исчезли в дыму, и снова небо озарили новые залпы салюта.

Питер расслабился, слегка отклонившись назад, чтобы легонько пихнуть Квентина плечом.

— Чувак…

— С днём рождения, Питер. — Он улыбнулся, взяв ладонь Питера в свою и вложив в неё маленькую коробочку. Питер опустил взгляд, в затухающем свете фейерверка коробочка была едва заметна. Она была жёлтого цвета или, может, зелёного, или это синий? Казалось, она меняла цвет с каждым всполохом огня в небе. Она была крепко обвязана шёлковой лентой, которую, судя по всему, наматывали с особой тщательностью. Он развязал бант, слегка потянув за ленту, — та соскользнула с его ладони на плед.

Осторожно открыв коробочку, Питер в шоке распахнул глаза, увидев простую, но дорогую на вид серебряную цепочку.

Он посмотрел огромными глазами на Мистерио и снова на цепочку.

— Ты… — Фейерверк погас, Квентин мягко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Питер ещё больше в него влюбился. — Ты украл её?

— О боже. Нет, купил.

— На украденные деньги.

— На оставшиеся сбережения со времён работы в «Старк Индастриз».

— Ого.

Питер почувствовал, как румянец подбирается к его щекам ещё до того, как понял, что это вообще происходит. Он знал, что скоро на глаза навернутся слёзы.

Он совсем забыл про свой день рождения. Для него он никогда не был чем-то по-настоящему примечательным или заслуживающим внимания. Он никогда не устраивал вечеринок, никогда не видел повода для праздника. Это… он не знал, как назвать то, что придумал Квентин. С ним никогда такого не было. Никто никогда не придавал столько значения его дню рождения.

— Десятое августа.

Квентин кивнул.

— Мой день рождения.

— Да. — Квентин поёрзал, перебираясь Питеру за спину, несколько раз запутавшись рукой в плаще, отчего Питер захихикал. Наконец устроившись за ним, Квентин протянул руку, вытащил цепочку из коробочки и, заключив Питера в кольцо своих рук, принялся расстёгивать застёжку. Он опустил цепочку Питеру на шею и застегнул её. — Просто подумал, что Человеку-пауку не помешал бы аксессуар.

Питер всхлипнул, изо всех сил стараясь сделать это тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания, или хотя бы замаскировать этот жалобный звук под смешок.

— Эй, что не так?

Сзади вновь раздались залпы салюта. Питер опустил взгляд, нежно коснувшись цепочки, ему так хотелось почувствовать её кожей, а не сквозь перчатки, и, _чёрт_ , он снова влюбился в Квентина, совсем как в две тысячи двадцать третьем.

— Ничего, ха-ха, просто, кхм… Я… Никто никогда не делал ничего подобного для меня раньше, — Питер хохотнул, смахнув слёзы, надеясь, что Квентин этого не заметил.

— Надеюсь. Я, правда, не слышал, чтобы до этого кто-то полностью отключал электричество в самом большом торговом районе города ради фейерверка, хотел быть единственным таким оригинальным.

Питер игриво пихнул его, Квентин снова сел рядом с ним, свесив ноги.

— Я просто хочу сказать… это было очень мило. Я… Спасибо. — Он поднял голову, смотря Квентину прямо в глаза и не отводя взгляд. Он заметил, как Квентин осмотрел его лицо: опустил взгляд на губы, затем на грудь, снова на губы и посмотрел в глаза.

Полуприкрытые веки Квентина, язык, быстро пробежавшийся по пересохшим губам, рука, лежащая рядом, но не касающаяся его, чтобы не нарушать личное пространство. Питер опустил свою ладонь на ладонь Квентина, смело, надеясь, что тот не поймёт этот жест превратно.

— Пожалуйста.

Он закрыл глаза, подался вперёд, на полпути встречая губы Квентина, последние искры фейерверка начали гаснуть. Питер почувствовал, как по его щеке скатилась слеза, он потянулся рукой к лицу Квентина, углубляя поцелуй.

Они не пытались доминировать друг над другом, а просто пытались запомнить ощущение друг друга.

Питер отстранился первым, Квентин подался ещё ближе к нему, пытаясь хотя бы ещё ненадолго сохранить эту связь, а затем медленно открыл глаза. Он не отпрянул, лишь снова прикрыл веки и уткнулся лбом в лоб Питера с мягкой улыбкой, которая, видимо, не собиралась сегодня покидать его лицо.

Фейерверк окончательно погас, и один за другим начали включаться огни города, привычно озаряя площадь.

Питер моргнул, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти черты лица Квентина, как делал десятки раз до этого. Он выглядел так же, как и раньше, но в этом положении, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, он открылся ему с новой стороны. Питер не смог сдержать нервного смеха и упал в распахнутые объятия Квентина.

Он опустил голову ему на колени, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поглаживаниями по волосам.

— Ты правда отключил электричество, просто чтобы устроить мне фейерверк на площади?

— Ага.

Питер рассмеялся, не зная, что ещё ответить.

— Почему?

— Я… — Квентин взял его за руку и поднёс её к губам, целуя костяшки. — Я не знаю. Ты просто мне очень нравишься, Питер. Я много думал, я не хочу ещё несколько лет продолжать гадать, любит не любит. Я просто хочу быть счастливым с тобой, и… боже, это звучит так тупо… Я хочу показать, кем я могу быть для тебя.

Питер кивнул в ответ на это признание. Он понятия не имел, что с ними будет дальше, но к чёрту всё. Он стал на год старше, и он рискнёт. Никто никогда не понимал его так, как Квентин, и, если он хотя бы не попытается, он знает, что будет жалеть об этом до конца своих дней.


End file.
